1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a long wearing lipstick, especially a lipstick also exhibiting excellent gloss properties.
2. The Related Art
Quality lipsticks are judged by a variety of characteristics. These include extended wearability, glossiness, moisturization, non-smearing, non-bleeding and texture properties. Certain of these properties may be mutually exclusive. Additives that contribute to wearability may interfere with glossiness or moisturization.
About three years ago, the Elizabeth Arden Company introduced a line of lipstick products under the LipSpa.RTM. brand. These lipsticks were specially formulated to contain water, the concept being to introduce glycerol and other normally wax insoluble ingredients directly to the lips. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,547, 5,108,737 and 5,085,856 all to Dunphy et al. describe this technology.
In January 1995, Guerlain introduced a long-lasting lipstick under the Kisskiss brand. The formulation was said to contain ceramides, panthenol, a plant gum and resin complex and a sun filter to help moisturize and protect lips while offering a long-lasting matte finish. Ellen Betric, a German company, launched Brilliant Lipstick in 1995 advertising the product to have "staying power and care". Lancome followed with a product branded Rouge Sensation Multi-Sensation Lipcolour with moisturizing properties. Both the Ellen Betrix and Lancome formulations were advertised to include ceramides.
Ceramides represents an important group of lipids, members of which are found in the epidermis of mammals. Skin ceramides are believed to play an important role in water permeability properties, providing an epidermal water-barrier functioning to give increased strength to skin structure and to decrease water loss. Ceramides are N-acylated sphingosine bases. Sphingosine bases are of variable chain length and have the general formula (1): EQU CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.x ACHOHCH(NH.sub.2)CH.sub.2 OH (1)
where A is --CH.dbd.CH-- (sphingosine), --CH.sub.2 --CHOH-- (phytosphingosine) or --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- (dihydrosphingosine), and where x is generally in the broad range 7 to 27, more typically in the range 10 to 16. Seven distinguishable groups of ceramides have been identified in pig and human epidermis. Each group consists of molecules of varying fatty acid chain length.
Although the aforementioned lipsticks have filled certain consumer needs with their new technology, there still is demand for improved products. Most especially, there is a need for a long wearing lipstick which does not sacrifice the characteristic of high glossiness, combined with good moisturization.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a long wearing lipstick.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lipstick that combines long wear with high glossiness.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lipstick of long wear and high glossiness which is also moisturizing, non-smearing, non-bleeding, cream finished and has a lightweight feel on the lips.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent through consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples which follow.